Different
by orchidandelion
Summary: Kepergianmu membuatku lupa pada sekelilingku, hingga aku mulai berkhayal dan khayalanku sulit dibedakan dengan kenyataan. Kau gegeku, dan aku menyayangimu. Lalu apa salah bila aku terpukul ketika kau pergi meninggalkan kami ? /"Yixing gege menangis" "DIA JUGA SAUDARAMU!" " Aku sakit apa ge ?" "Kau tidak sakit panda"/ Exo M Tao, Kris, Lay, Luhan. RCL please
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong, saya author baru di Ffn. Taoris shipper, jadi harap maklum bila cerita ini berkisar tentang Taoris saja. Disini, Tao ceritanya jadi adeknya Kris ya. Ini BROMANCE (setidaknya menurut saya begitu '-') tapi terserah kalo mau bilang ini Yaoi juga gk ppa. Mohon saran kritiknya, Readers ^^.

MAIN CAST :

1. Exo M Tao

2. Exo M Kris

cast, find it by your self

.

.

.

"Gege,apa yang mereka bicarakan ? Meninggal itu apa ?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Tao"

"Apakah meninggal itu menakutkan ge ?"

"Entahlah,Tao"

"Tapi mereka bilang Yifan gege sudah meninggal"

"Benarkah"

0o.o0

Blackrystal

PRESENT

0o.o0

**Different**

0o.o0

Desclaimers

Plot,dan ide cerita ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh.

0o.o0

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Enam bulan berlalu, aku melihatnya lagi. Aku sungguh merindukannya, sejak dia pergi tidak ada yang menemaniku bermain lagi. Luhan ge selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran musiknya, dan Yixing ge selalu sibuk dengan pelajaran tari nya.

Sejak kedatangan Yifan ge aku bisa bermain lagi dengannya. Yifan ge dan aku selalu duduk di atas pohon sakura di halaman rumah kami. Seperti sekarang dia sedang memberikan setangkai bunga untukku

Terima kasih,ge. Karena kau sudah kembali. Aku tidak memiliki teman ketika kau tidak ada, tidakkah kau tau aku sangat merindukanmu? Apakah kau juga merindukan panda kecilmu ini ?

"Zitao, apa yang kau lakukan disana ?"

Ge, lihatlah itu Luhan ge dia pasti iri melihat kita bermain bersama. Makanya dia bertanya apa yang kulakukan, Luhan ge selalu mengganggu permainan kita dulu ge. Aku kesal sekali dengan Luhan ge, dia pernah menyuruhku untuk bermain piano tapi aku membencinya ge.

"Zitao? Kenapa kau tidak menjawabku? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? Ini sudah malam, ayo masuk ke dalam."

Ternyata kita bermain cukup lama ya ge, aku tidak menyangka ini sudah malam. Bermain bersamamu memang selalu mengasikan. Aku tidak mau masuk dulu ge, aku masih ingin bermain denganmu. Kau mau menemaniku kan ge ?

Yifan ge jarang sekali bicara ketika dia bermain denganku, bahkan terkadang dia hanya tersenyum dan memandang wajahku selama berjam-jam

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Setelah Yifan ge kembali dan dia sering bermain denganku lagi, sikap kedua gegeku itu mulai berubah. Mereka selalu berada di dekatku dan menempeliku kemana-mana. Aku benci, aku benci selalu diikuti.

"Zitao, kau mau mencoba bermain gitar? Gege akan mengajarkannya padamu"

"Tao tidak mau main gitar! Tao mau bermain dengan Yifan ge! Yixing ge jangan mengikuti Tao terus! Tao benci diikuti oleh Yixing ge !"

"TAO! Apa yang kau bicarakan! Jangan membentak Yixing!Dia juga saudaramu!"

"Lalu kenapa Luhan ge membentakku! Aku juga saudara kalian!" ucapku marah

"Sudahlah, Luhan ge aku tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak seharusnya membentak Luhan ge, Tao. Kalau kau tidak mau bermain gitar katakan lah dengan sopan, kau paham ?" ucap Yixing ge

Mereka sama saja! Mereka selalu memarahiku! Mereka jahat! Tao benci mereka!

"Tao! Kau mau kemana? WU ZITAO! "

Luhan ge hanya bisa teriak-teriak, dan memarahiku. Dia sama sekali tidak peduli pada kesehatan telinga ku (T_T).

"Sudahlah ge, dia masih terpukul. Biarkan saja dia"

Yifan ge menungguku di atas pohon sakura, aku naik perlahan dan duduk disampingnya. Seperti biasa dia hanya tersenyum melihat aku datang dan, kami biasanya hanya duduk selama berjam-jam disana

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Tao, kesal sekali dengan Luhan ge dan Yixing ge. Mereka selalu memarahi Tao, dan menyuruh Tao melakukan ini melakukan itu. Seharusnya gege tadi melihat bagaimana Luhan gege memarahi Tao."

"Zitao, tidak boleh nakal"

"Zitao tidak nakal, Tao hanya ingin bermain bersama Yifan ge. "

"Tapi kau juga harus mendengarkan mereka"

"Tao bosan bersama Luhan ge yang selalu menyanyi, ataupun bersama Yixing ge yang selalu mengajari Tao alat musik."

"Gege rasa itu akan berguna untuk Tao"

"Tapi Tao cuma mau diajari Yifan ge"

"Tao, kan tidak selalu bisa bersama gege nantinya"

"Memangnya gege mau kemana? Gege baru saja kembali, masa mau pergi lagi sih !"

Yifan gege aneh sekali, gege kan baru kembali masa mau pergi lagi? Hari ini dia juga lebih banyak bicara dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

" Gege tidak pernah pergi."

"Maksudnya?

Yifan ge hanya tersenyum lalu kami duduk disana sampai berjam-jam kemudian. Setidaknya sampai salah satu dari kedua gege cerewet itu menyuruhku masuk, lalu kami akan masuk ke kamar kami masing-masing.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Yixing ge menangis. Aku tidak mengerti, apa mungkin karena pertengkaran kami beberapa hari yang lalu ? Luhan ge, tidak mau menjawab tiap kali aku bertanya kenapa Yixing ge menangis. Hari ini ulang tahunku, tapi sedikitpun Yixing ge tidak mengucapkan apa-apa padaku. Aku sih tidak apa-apa hanya saja ini agak aneh melihatnya yang biasa ramah padaku sekarang malah menghindariku

Yifan ge seperti biasa hanya duduk di atas pohon sakura, aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia hanya tersenyum melihat kedatanganku

"Yixing ge menangis"

"Lalu?"

"Tao rasa, tao yang membuat Yixing ge menangis"

Yifan ge, tersenyum lalu menggelengkan kepalanya lembut.

"Menurut gege bukan aku penyebabnya ?"

Yifan gege tidak menjawabnya, dia malah memandang ke depan ke arah Yixing ge yang sedang berdiri di teras rumah menatap ke arah kami. Aku tersenyum, aku segera menuruni pohon sakura, tanpa aku sadari pijakan ku terasa licin

"TAO!"

Lalu gelap...

TBC

Mohon reviewnya reader, *bow.

Saya masih penulis abal-abal T_T, jadi kritik beserta saran sangat dibutuhkan ^^


	2. Lie

Annyeong, saya author baru di Ffn. Taoris shipper, jadi harap maklum bila cerita ini berkisar tentang Taoris saja. Disini, Tao ceritanya jadi adeknya Kris ya. Ini BROMANCE (setidaknya menurut saya begitu '-') tapi terserah kalo mau bilang ini Yaoi juga gk ppa. Mohon saran kritiknya, Readers ^^.

MAIN CAST :

1. Exo M Tao

2. Exo M Kris

cast, find it by your self

.

.

.

"Gege,apa yang mereka bicarakan ? Meninggal ?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Tao"

"Apakah meninggal itu menakutkan ge ?"

"Entahlah,Tao"

"Tapi mereka bilang Yifan gege sudah meninggal"

"Benarkah"

0o.o0

Blackrystal

PRESENT

0o.o0

**Different**

0o.o0

Desclaimers

Plot,dan ide cerita ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh.

0o.o0

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku melihat Yixing ge disampingku menggenggam tanganku. Yixing ge menangis lagi, aku tidak tau kenapa.

"G-gege..."

"Zitao? "

Yixing ge bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berlari keluar, aku menutup mataku berat. Kepalaku masih terasa sakit, dan sekujur tubuh ku terasa nyeri. Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter datang bersama Luhan ge dan Yixing ge tidak terlihat diantara mereka. Setelah men-cek beberapa hal dokter terlihat berbicara kepada Luhan ge yang terlihat khawatir sambil sesekali Luhan ge melempar senyum kepadaku.

"Panda"

Suara itu, suara yang kurindukan.

"Gege" ucapku

Dokter dan Luhan ge menghentikan permbicaraan mereka setelah mendengarku.

"Kau baik saja panda ?"

Yifan ge selalu memanggilku panda ketika aku sedang sakit

"Aku tidak sakit kok"

"Kepalamu terbentur cukup keras panda"

"Aku baik saja ge, percayalah"

Luhan ge berjalan ke arahku dan duduk tepat di sebelah Yifan ge yang berdiri di sebelahnya

"Zitao" ucapnya lembut sambil memegang tanganku

Yifan ge tersenyum, lalu mengelus kepala Luhan ge ge lalu berjalan menuju pintu

"Gege mau kemana ? " tanyaku cemas

Tangan Luhan ge bergerak mengelus kepalaku dan tersenyum.

"Aku tidak pergi kemana-mana, Zitao. Kau bicara apa ?"

"Aku tidak bicara padamu ge, aku bicara pada Yifan ge"

Genggaman Luhan gege di tanganku mengencang,rahangnya tiba-tiba terkatup rapat, dia menatapku serius

"Zitao, kau adikku"

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Luhan ge, tapi aku tetap diam dan mendengar apa yang selanjutnya dia katakan

"Jangan seperti ini, Zitao. "

"Aku menyayangimu sebesar dia menyayangimu, berhentilah seperti ini Zitao. Kumohon, kumohon,adikku" lanjut Luhan ge menggigit bibirnya keras

"Apa yang gege bicarakan ? Aku tidak pernah berubah"

"Zitao... "Luhan ge mengecup dahiku dan pergi dari ruangan itu secepat yang dia bisa

Tidak kentara memang, tapi aku tau. Luhan ge menangis.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Yifan ge, apa yang telah kulakukan ? Mengapa Luhan ge sampai menangis ? Apa dia membenciku ? Apa dia marah padaku ?

"Zitao, apakah kau sudah meminum obatmu ? " tanya salah satu perawat yang biasa merawatku

"Belum jie"

Perawat yang ramah itu lalu menyiapkan beberapa obat untukku.

"Jie, apakah kau ada melihat kedua gege ku yang lain? "

"Kedua gegemu sedang bekerja Zitao, Luhan gege mu sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaan, bukan kah kedua orang tua kalian di luar negeri ? "

"Ya, begitulah. Jie, apakah orang tua jie jie tinggal bersama jie jie ?"

"Tidak, mereka sudah meninggal"

"Apa itu meninggal ? "

"Meninggal maksudnya kedua orang tua jie jie sudah pergi jauh, dan tidak mungkin kembali. "

"Apakah kedua orang tua jie jie di Luar negeri seperti orang tua Zitao? Luar negeri kan sangat jauh " ucapku

"Tidak Zitao mereka pergi ketempat yang lebih jauh dari pada Luar negeri " jie jie perawat itu mengelus rambutku pelan

"Memangnya ada tempat seperti itu ? Memangnya ada yang lebih jauh dari pada pergi ke Luar negeri ? "

"Ada, haha, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk pergi kesana "

"Eh? Kenapa ! Zitao juga ingin ke tempat itu, memangnya hanya orang dewasa yang ada disana ?"

"Kalau Zitao kesana nanti Zitao tidak punya teman dan sendirian disana. Pasti tidak seru kan ? "

Jie jie menyuruhku meminum beberapa obat lalu mengganti infus yang tertancap di lenganku

"Yifan gege juga pernah pergi"

"Yifan ? Gegemu ? "

"Iya, Zitao punya 3 gege. Yifan ge yang paling tua, lalu Luhan ge, barulah Yixing ge. Tapi Tao paling sayang dengan Yifan ge. "

"Gegemu pasti juga menyayangimu"

"Yifan ge juga pernah pergi, Zitao selalu bertanya pada Luhan ge dan Yixing ge kemana Yifan ge pergi, tapi mereka tidak pernah menjawab pertanyaan Tao"

"Benarkah ? "

"Um, tapi sekarang Yifan ge sudah kembali. Jie jie kan sudah sering bertemu dengannya."

"Eh? Benarkah ?"

"Yifan ge tidak pernah meninggalkanku sendiri, dia selalu ada disana."

Ucapku menunjuk ke arah sofa, dimana Yifan ge duduk sambil tersenyum kepadaku

"Z-zitao? Kau yakin, dia selalu ada disana ?"

"Iya, jie jie kenapa ?"

Jie jie tidak menjawab,dia malah melangkah keluar sambil menatapku aneh. Yifan ge, apa yang salah denganku ?

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Yixing ge mulai menyapa ku lagi, ge. Dia mulai mengajakku bicara akhir-akhir ini. Selain itu dia juga mulai tersenyum padaku.

" Zitao, gege membuatkanmu sebuah lagu kau mau mendengarnya ? "

"Boleh, " ucapku sambil memakan potongan apel yang baru saja Yixing ge kupaskan untukku

Lagu yang Yixing ge buatkan untukku benar-benar bagus, kadang-kadang Yixing ge bisa menjadi jenius dalam hal mencipta lagu. Bahkan Yifan ge ikut menyumbangkan suaranya dalam melody Yixing ge.

"Zitao suka ?"

"Um! Aku suka sekali, gege benar-benar hebat."

"Kau lebih hebat dari pada gege, Zitao" gege ku itu mengacak rambutku gemas

Yifan ge berdiri di depan jendela dan menerawang ke luar. Aku memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum, Yixing ge mengikuti ke arah pandanganku. Lalu berbalik menatapku

"Zitao"

"Ada apa ge ?"

"Kemarin, gege diberi tau oleh jie jie yang sering merawat mu itu."

"Diberi tau apa ?"

"K-katanya... " Yixing ge meneguk ludahnya sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya " Kau bilang padanya bahwa Yifan ge selalu menemanimu ya ?"

"Memang kok. Gege tadi melihatnya juga kan ? Yifan ge berdiri di depan jendela itu "

Yifan gege tetap menatap ke depan tak bergeming, seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar kami membicarakannya.

"Kau adikku, Zitao."

Yixing ge tersenyum menatapku

"Wu Zitao adalah adikku"

"Ge, kenapa ucapanmu semakin aneh ?"

Yixing ge menatapku seolah dia bisa menembus seluruh topeng yang kukenakan, padahal pada kenyataannya aku tidak memakai topeng

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau sembunyikan dariku, karena aku gegemu. Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan, karena aku gegemu. Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura Zitao. Tidak perlu"

"Aku tidak berpura-pura, apa maksudmu ge ?"

"Wu Yifan telah pergi Zitao, kau harus menerimanya."

"Apa maksudmu ge ! Jelas-jelas Yifan ge sudah kembali! Dia berada di depan jendela itu sekarang !"

"Dia sudah pergi !"

"TIDAK! Yifan gege sudah kembali!"

Yixing gege, memelukku cepat. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagiku untuk sadar bahwa Yixing gege menangis

"Kau adikku Zitao,hiks... kau adikku. Jangan begini, hiks... Kumohon"

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Luhan ge datang bersama seorang wanita, aku tidak tau siapa wanita itu yang pasti dia lalu menanyai ku banyak dia berbicara sebentar dengan Luhan gege yang lalu duduk di sampingku

"Zitao, kau tau siapa wanita tadi ?"

"Tidak" jawabku

"Dia salah satu teman gege, dia ingin tau apakah Zitao masih sakit atau tidak. "

"Zitao memangnya sakit apa ge?"

"Gege akan menanyakannya pada dokter nanti, Oke ?"

"Ge."

"hm?"

"Aku membuat Yixing ge menangis kemarin"

Luhan gege menghentikan aktivitasnya, dia menatapku dan mendengarkan ceritaku

"Apakah Yixing gege membenciku ? "

"Dia tidak mungkin membencimu Zitao."

"Benarkah?"

"Kau mau kuceritakan ?"

"Um!"

"Ketika kau lahir, itu adalah hal yang berada di luar rencana. Sejak aku lahir, Baba dan Mama mengharapkan seorang anak perempuan, ternyata lahirlah Yixing. Yixing selalu merasa bersalah kenapa dia tidak dilahirkan sebagai perempuan saja supaya Baba dan mama bahagia, tapi suatu hari ketika Baba dan Mama mengandung lagi, Mama berkata kepada Yixing. 'Xing, bila adikmu bukan perempuan seperti yang kita harapkan, biarlah dia menjadi temanmu. Kau mau kan menjaganya?' Sejak saat itu Yixing selalu berusaha menjagamu, entah kenapa kau sepertinya selalu menempelkan diri kepada Yifan ge sehingga Yixing merasa putus asa dan memilih untuk menjagamu dari jauh,Zitao."

Luhan gege tersenyum padaku

"Dia sangat menyayangimu Zitao, begitupun aku. Begitu juga Yifan ge "

Yifan gege mengangguk mendengar penyataan Luhan gege, setelah itu dia berjalan menuju pintu

"Gege mau kemana ?"tanyaku

Luhan gege menatap wajahku dan mengikuti arah pandanganku.

" Katakan, " ucapan Luhan gege mengagetkanku

"Katakan dimana dia Zitao ?" Luhan gege menatapku nanar "Dimana dia berada ? Dia disini ? Yifan gege disini ?"

"Ya, dia di depan pintu apa denganmu ge ?"

Luhan gege berdiri tepat di hadapan Yifan gege, sambil menunduk. Aku bisa melihat bahwa bahu Luhan ge bergetar, dia menangis

"G-ge, apa yang harus kulakukan ?"

"A-aku tidak bisa menjaga, hiks m-mereka dengan baik. Aku harus bagaimana ge?"

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yixing dia baru 14 tahun, apalagi Zitao,hiks..."

"Aku sungguh membutuhkanmu ge,hiks.. a-aku tidak mampu, aku tidak mampu ge untuk mengurus semuanya sendiri."

_"Kau mampu Luhan, kau mampu. Aku percaya padamu"_

Entah kenapa suara Yifan gege terdengar lebih lemah dan lesu dari hari sebelumnya.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Mereka bilang aku tidak sakit, aku hanya berhalusinasi. Tapi Luhan ge membentak keras kearah wanita yang dibawanya kemarin. Yixing ge hanya diam, sambil menemaniku di dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Yixing ge dipanggil oleh Luhan ge keluar.

"Aku memangnya sakit apa ge ? " tanyaku pada Yifan ge yang sekarang duduk di tepi ranjangku

"Kau tidak sakit panda"

"Lalu kenapa Luhan gege membentak wanita itu ? siapa wanita itu ge ?"

"Zitao pernah dengar yang namanya psikiater ?"

"Yang kerja di Rumah Sakit Jiwa ?"

"Iya, wanita itu adalah psikiater"

"Kenapa Tao sampai diperiksa psikiater segala ?"

Yifan gege hanya tersenyum, dan mengacak lembut kepalaku. Tak lama kemudian Luhan gege dan Yixing gege masuk. Mereka berdua berjalan mendekatiku

"Aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok ge, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tidak bisa menunggu Tao?"

"Pergilah Yixing tidak apa-apa

" Kenapa harus kamu ?" tanya Luhan ge meraih tanganku lalu menggenggamnya

"Apa maksud gege ?"

"Kenapa dia memilih untuk terlihat olehmu? Kenapa bukan aku Zitao ?"

"Aku tidak mengerti yang gege bicarakan"

Luhan ge semakin aneh saja, dia bicara apa sih ?

"Kau adikku."

Tbc

Review juseyoooo ^^


	3. The Future

Annyeong! Blackrystal is back, hehe. Bawa new chapter lagi nih, semoga reader suka. Blackrystal seneng banget ada yang nge-review cerita ini *bow. Terima kasih sudah mengapresiasi karya saya, saya akan berusaha lebih keras untuk membuat reader puas.

Dan juga disini akù mau ngejelasin sedikit :

1. Mereka ber-4 saudara sedarah alias saudara kandung, Kris yang sulung, lalu Luhan, Lay baru Tao.

2. Kalimat 'kau adikku' di chap 2 itu maksudnya adalah Luhan dan Yixing peduli pada Tao dan seharusnya Tao tidak sungkan bercerita dengan kedua gegenya itu

3. Ada rahasia yang disembunyiiñ Kris dan Luhan dari adik-adiknya *tapi entar kebongkar kok hehe ^^

Readers : Author banyak omong -_-

Oke, silahkan langsung baca, review juseyo ^^

.

.

.

"Gege,apa yang mereka bicarakan ? Meninggal ?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Tao"

"Apakah meninggal itu menakutkan ge ?"

"Entahlah,Tao"

"Tapi mereka bilang Yifan gege sudah meninggal"

"Benarkah"

0o.o0

Blackrystal

PRESENT

0o.o0

**Different**

0o.o0

Disclaimers

Plot,dan ide cerita ini milik saya. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Dokter bilang aku sudah boleh pulang ke rumah, Luhan gege dan Yixing gege sedang membereskan semua perlengkapanku. Hanya saja, Luhan ge dia... Berbeda. Yifan gege duduk di sampingku dan menatap lurus ke depan

"Ayo kita pulang Zitao, Yifan ge" ajak Luhan gege

Yixing gege menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan ucapan Luhan gege. Ini yang kumaksud dengan Luhan gege berbeda...

"GE! " bentak Yixing gege keras

"Hm ? "

"Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu !"

"Seperti apa ? Apa aku berbuat salah, Yifan ge ? " tanya Luhan gege merentangkan tangannya

"Ge! Hentikan ! Kita sudah sepakat bahwa Zitao berhalusinasi! Kenapa kau jadi begini?"

"Yifan memang ada disini, bukankah begitu Tao ? "

"U-um..." ucapku ragu

Aku menoleh menatap Yifan gege yang duduk disampingku. Apakah benar, Luhan gege bisa melihat Yifan ge sama sepertiku ? Lalu kenapa Yixing gege tidak bisa ?

"memangnya Yixing ge tidak melihat ? Bukankah sejak tadi Yifan gege duduk di sampingku ?"

Yixing ge, menatapku dengan mata nanar. Kepalanya tertunduk, seakan-akan mengejek betapa sempit pemikiran kami.

"Dia sudah pergi Tao !"

"Yifan gege sudah kembali ! "

"Aku tidak mau berdebat lagi denganmu, ayo kita pulang "ucap Yixing gege

Sesampainya di rumah kami, Yixing ge dan Luhan ge membawaku ke kamarku lalu meninggalkanku disana bersama Yifan gege.

" Ge" ucapku

Aku memandangi wajah gege yang kusayangi itu, aku tidak mau dia pergi lagi. Dia, dia gege yang kusayangi.

"Hm ?"

"Gege tidak akan pergi lagi kan ?"

Yifan gege tersenyum lalu mengelus kepalaku

" Mau gege beri tau satu rahasia ?"

" Um! Rahasia apa ge ?"

Yifan gege mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku

" Gege, tidak pernah pergi..."

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Apa maksudnya ? Yifan gege tidak pernah pergi ? Lalu kalau dia tidak pernah pergi, apa mungkin... Ah! Tidak mungkin ! Aku memandang wajah Yifan ge bingung. Dia lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamarku. Aku mengikutinya hingga kedepan ruang makan dimana Yixing ge dan Luhan ge sedang berbicara.

"Dia tidak sakit Xing"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti itu ge ! Hentikan! Aku tau dia tidak nyata !"

" Yang kau sebut 'dia' itu juga gegemu Yixing"

"Huft, baiklah ! Aku tau Yifan gege yang dilihat Tao itu tidak nyata ! "

Aku menggigit bibirku keras, apa maksudnya !

"Lalu ? "

"Lalu kau harus berhenti bertingkah seakan-akan kau melihatnya juga !"

"Kalau Yifan ge tidak nyata, jelaskan itu pada Tao! "

"Bagaimana aku bisa ! Dia, dia pasti tidak akan menerima penjelasan ku!"

"JELASKAN PADANYA YIXING, JELASKAN BAHWA WU YI FAN SUDAH MATI !"

Yixing gege menangis di pelukan Luhan gege.

"Aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya Yixing, aku tidak sanggup menjelaskan pada Tao tentang apa itu Kematian"

"Seharusnya Baba dan mama yang menjelaskannya,hiks... Kenapa mereka tidak pulang ke china ge ! Bahkan ketika anak sulung mereka meninggal?"

"Yifan gege sudah mati ya ge ? "ucapku

Aku berdiri tegap di depan kedua gegeku, mereka memandangku sedih. Aku berbalik dan mengunci diriku di dalam kamar, entah sampai kapan

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Setelah kejadian aku mendengar percakapan kedua gegeku iu, Yifan gege tiba-tiba menghilang, entah kemana. Dia bilang dia tidak pernah pergi, tapi mereka bilang dia mati. Dia bilang dia sayang padaku, nyatanya dia pergi. Ge, kau berbohong padaku.

"Zitao? Ayo makan" ucap Yixing gege

"Yifan gege dimana ?"

"Dia, d-dia..."

Yixing gege tidak menjawab pertanyaanku, dia terdiam dengan tangan memegang erat sendok yang seharusnya dia suapkan kepadaku.

"Mati ya ?" ucapku memecah keheningan

Yixing gege hanya mengangguk

"T-tapi, gege yakin Yifan gege pasti udah tenang disana !"

" Mati..."

"Zitao..."

"Boleh aku mati juga ge ?"

PRANG, Yixing gege melepas piring yang di pegangnya

"Jangan bicara yang bukan-bukan!"

"Kenapa?"

"Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan sangat marah padamu Zitao"

Yixing gege membawa nampan makanan lalu bergegas keluar dari kamarku

"Ge" ucap ku

Yixing gege menghentikan langkahnya

"Zitao sayang Yixing gege"

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Dia muncul, setelah berbulan-bulan aku mengunci diri di kamar. Dia akhirnya datang.

"Kau kembali ge ?"

"Aku tidak pernah pergi panda"

"Biarkan aku ikut denganmu ge"

Yifan gege menunjukkan senyumnya

"Tidak ada tempat untuk kau disana"

"Meninggal"

"Benar..."

"Apakah meninggal itu mengerikan ?"

"Kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya Zitao, ketika moment itu datang jangan menolaknya"

"Apakah menakutkan ?"

"Entahlah, mungkin lebih nyaman dari pada tidur"

"Mereka bilang gege meninggal"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana menurutmu ?"

Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan gege. Aku tau aku masih anak-anak tapi ini semua terlihat tidak adil ketika kedua saudaraku itu menyembunyikan kematian saudaranya sendiri dari saudaranya yang lain.

"Kapan momen mu datang ge ? "

Yifan gege mengelus kepalaku.

" Maaf tidak pernah memberitahumu, panda."

"Memberitahuku tentang apa ? Apa maksud gege ?"

"Aku sakit."

"Apakah hanya aku ? "

"Apa ?"

"Apakah hanya akuyang tidak kau beritahu?"

" Tidak, kalian semua... "

Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku lalu mendesah pelan.

"Kau mulai dewasa Zitao" Yifan gege tersenyum

"Aku benci padamu ge, kau pergi terlalu cepat... "

"Aku tidak pernah pergi Zitao, aku selalu ada di sini. Bahkan ketika kau tidak menyadarinya... Aku selalu berada di sekitar saudaraku."

"Lalu kenapa hanya aku yang bisa melihatmu ?"

"Mereka sebenarnya bisa melihatku seperti kau,hanya saja mereka melihatnya terlalu jauh. Dan tidak menyadari apa yang ada didekat mereka"

Yifan gege menggenggam tanganku.

" Tanganmu dingin ge"

" Panda kau harus kembali seperti dulu"

" Aku kehilanganmu ge, apa salah bila aku terpukul ?"

"Lalu apakah dengan terpukul selama berbulan-bulan seperti ini, bisa mengembalikanku?"

Yifan gege tersenyum getir

"Jangan seperti ini panda"

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Luhan gege menuntunku turun dari mobil bersama Yixing gege. Yixing gege menarik tanganku lembut menyuruhku mengikutinya. Kami menyusuri komplek pemakaman itu dalam diam, tidak ada lagi yang perlu kami bicarakan, karena mereka sudah tau apa yang kupikirkan meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya. Karena mereka gegeku, dan aku adik mereka

" Ayo Zitao" ucap Luhan gege

Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku menggenggam sebuket bunga lili putih di tangan langkah kami terhenti di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan _Terbaring damai, Ayah dan Ibu kami, Wu Hangeng dan Song Qian._

" I-ini... "

"A-aku dan Yifan gege sangat ingin menjelaskan ini pada kalian, saat kalian dewasa. Tapi dia malah menyembunyikan hal yang lebih besar dariku"

"Yifan gege sakit, benar kan ge ?" ucap Yixing gege

"Leukimia, stadium akhir ketika aku baru saja mengetahuinya"

Aku menyentuh lembut nisa kedua orang tuaku itu. Pantas saja, Yifan gege dan Luhan gege tidak pernah mengungkit mereka lagi.

" K-kapan, mereka meninggal?" tanya Yixing gege

" 1 tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka memutuskan untuk bulan madu ke Hawai. Pesawatnya dibajak teroris dan mereka terbunuh."

"Baba, Mama... " ucapku

"M-maaf, m-maaf gege menyembunyikan semuanya dari kalian... "

Setelah berdoa, kami pun bangkit menuju sebuah makam di komplek sebelahnya. Akhirnya kami sampai di depan sebuah makam dengan nisan dari batu marmer putih _Terbaring damai, kakak kami. Wu Yifan. _

"Yifan gege..." aku berjongkok menyentuh nisan dingin makam gege ku itu

"Ge... " ucap Yixing gege

Luhan gege berjongkok di sampingku. Dia meremas lembut bahuku,

" Sekarang Zitao paham bukan ? "

" Apa aku boleh mengunjungi Yifan gege lagì ?" tanyaku

"Tentu saja, " Ucap Yixing gege tersenyum

Aku menaruh buket bunga yang kubawa lalu berpaling ke arah Luhan gege, yang menghela nafas berat

" Gege, tidak perlu merasa bersalah. Zitao tau, gege sudah berusaha menanggung semuanya sendiri, tapi Zitao mohon lain kali gege harus berbagi. Kami ada disini ge..."

"Tanggung jawab keluarga bukan beban untuk satu orang, Tao benar... "

"Xie xie" Ucap Luhan gege tersenyum

.

.

.

.

Aku hanya seorang anak yang normal,awalnya. Namaku Zitao, Wu Zitao. Gegeku bernama Wu Yifan, aku cenderung lebih dekat dengannya dibanding dengan saudaraku yang lain. Dia yang membimbingku, dia yang melindungiku, dia juga yang selalu ada untukku. Umurku 7 tahun ketika mereka bilang dia pergi. _Pergi kemana ? _ Tidak ada satupun yang menjawabku, aku anak paling terakhir sehingga mereka tidak menghiraukanku ketika aku bertanya. Kemana Yifan ge ku pergi ?

Sebelas tahun, bukan waktu yang singkat bagiku. Dalam waktu sebelas tahun itu, kami bertiga berusaha membangkitkan lagi perusahaan Baba dan Mama yang sempat krisis karena kematian Yifan gege. Perusahaan sekarang masih dipegang oleh Luhan gege, Yixing gege sebenarnya ikut membantu tapi tidak dalam porsi yang besar. Yixing gege mulai merintis karirnya sebagai penulis lagu dan penyanyi. Sedangkan aku ? Aku sekarang berstatus sebagai seorang mahasiswa di Universitas Cambrige jurusan Management.

"Hm, iya ge... Nanti aku telpon lagi. Aku ada kelas setelah ini, " ucapku pada Luhan gege yang menelponku sejak tadi

_"Zitao, kau harus makan teratur disana, oke ? Gege tidak mau kau sakit"_

"Iya, aku sudah makan. Kau juga sering lupa makan, jangan bekerja terlalu keras ge, carilah istri. Jadi ada yang mengurusmu"

_"Ya! Sudah sana, cepat masuk kelasmu."_

" Hehe, iya-iya. Tapi aku serius ge, kau harus cepat-cepat melamar Jia jie-jie "

"Tut... Tut... Tut..."

Sambungan telepon diputuskan secara sepihak oleh Luhan gege, mungkin dia sedang kesal. Aku berjalan menyusuri lorong -lorong kampus menuju kelasku. Beberapa temanku sudah berkumpul disana menunggu dosen datang.

"Hi, Tao. Katanya kita kedatangan dosen baru dari daerah utara benua amerika" ucap Henry salah satu temanku dari China

Seorang entahlah sulit menjabarkannya, dia terlihat tinggi seperti orang Eropa tapi wajahnya tampak seperti orang Asia, tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruangan. Aku mematung sesaat, dia tinggi. Maksudku, aku tau banyak orang eropa yang tubuhnya tinggi menjulang, tapi...

"Open your book, page numb..."

"Wait, sir! We don't know your name " ucap salah seorang mahasiswi dengan nada menggoda

"You can call me Mr. Walker."

"I mean your complete name, "

" Kris, Kris Walker"

THE END.

HUAAA T_T maaf endingnya seperti ini.

Big thanks to all reader *bow


End file.
